


Define.. joy

by Kosier_Salt



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosier_Salt/pseuds/Kosier_Salt
Summary: There once lives a beautiful princessWhom was cursed to not feel hapiness
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Define.. joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! Don't mind the trash grammar and stuff, this was more of a concept turned story in my view, oops, i have triple checked this boy, and im pretty sure theres still something wrong with it, feel free to criticize, but i might have trouble applying anything as english is not my first language
> 
> I hope y'all like it though, what matters in this story is the essence haha--  
> o7

There once was a beautiful princess 

Whom was cursed to not feel hapiness

Her guardian- a book named Ao chan, had tried everything

From calling upon the jokers on the streets, to officially inviting world renowned circus clowns around the world

Every single well known individual on every nook and crany with a trick up their sleeves was invited on a challenge of attempting on making her feel joy

And yet none were even able to make her lips budge

And so the book has proclaimed that whomever can make the princess laugh, will have their permision to 'make a move' towards the princess and will always be welcomed in the castle with all of its services.

The princess day by day, stares longingly by the balcony of her room, watching kids her age afar playing games, wondering the feeling of joy, and why she herself could not feel that parricular emotion.

she would occasionaly daydream of that special day her smile to be brought out of its chains, it led her to start drawing what she sees outside in hopes to feel anything, her ilustrations always end up a perfect imitation, but lack of a certain emotion, making her frustrated and never satisfied with her works.

Until one day, while the princess was drawing the lamp posts she's observing by the quiet streets from her balcony, two very loud kids bickering has caught her attention

"Whaddya say Cap'n shark? Isn't this plan brilliant?"  
"Not at all! this has got to be the most idiotic plan you've had so far Space cowboy!"  
"What? You'd rather drag this big boy towards the objective rather than carry it? I'd say this method is much more efficient!"  
"Your 'efficient' methods always ends up with a flabergasted client you know that?"  
"Hey whats wrong with that?!"  
"Uhm, alot?? Why do you think only desperate clients are willing to accept our services?"  
"Hey their loss, with our new mapped shortcut, we would be the FASTEST delivery gals in the whole kingdom!"  
"By shortcut you mean the main road right? Man that just mean more people seeing us doing... this"  
"Hey, free advertisement for our services!"  
"More like embarrasment.. "  
"Pussying out now Seaturd?"  
"N-Not at all! Bring it on bozo!!!"

And just outside her field of view, Two very messy kids clad in a cheap costume had peeked out from the slums

and carrying with them like a fish, was a big horse flipped upside down 

...huh?

The princess' singular brain cell popped awake as she now observes the kids in astonishment

The horse was flailing and kicking about in panic, anyone in the surrounding area that weren't paying attention got a hard kick that flew them off a few meters away, the heavyweight of the horse could have crushed the kids anytime, but they are not even fazed from the horse's rebelious thrashing and carried on their carry duty clearly more focused on arguing to each other rather than being bothered by the flailing horse

The sight in itself was so dumb, just, so incomprehensibly stupid, that the princess bursted out laughing, the laugh warmly echoed down the entire castle, catching Ao chan's attention whom immediately flew towards the princess to see for himself why the girl who has not smiled all her life is suddenly laughing like there's no tommorow, only to see from the princess' balcony the ridiculous view unveil by the streets below

And so the kids were both invited in the castle after their delivery, informing them of what they manage to accomplish and discussing their rewards by Ao chan themselves, the princess was given an answer of their whereabouts after the staff confirms that ao chan was done with their business

The princess' heart skips a beat when she sees them by the distance and aproached from behind them as they were bickering over a clearly discomforted maid

"Woahh hi miss did you fall down from heaven?"  
"Seriously Watson? be more proper, thats the princess!"  
"The princess? Wow no wonder she's all so sparkly! What's your name miss beautiful?"  
"Watson! royal etiquette!"  
"Like i'd know sht about royal etiquettes nerd gumba"  
"Oh so we're calling each others names now huh?"

The princess warmly laughs at the scene unfolding in front of her catching the attention of the kids and turning to her directon "Theres no need for formalities, you may call me Ina"

Both kids stared at her agape, visibly red, a click rang in their head with realization.

"O-oh, THATS the princess..."

Ina giggles at the look of their dumb stricken faces

"Well? May i know the names of my soon to be courters?"

"..G-gawr guwmb-ra"

"....Amelia wuhatson"

Ina found it cute that their attitudes went on a complete 180 degree turn upon her introduction, she already likes them.

"S-so uhm, haha, my uh, totally efficient plan managed to break your curse huh?"  
"Humu! You could say that the first i felt of joy it made me 'giddy up'"  
"..."  
"Oh god Ame she's THAT type of person"

That really dumb pun seemed to have made their attitude towards her turn back another 180 degrees (wow they just did the 360 degree turn on her) , not long after all 3 hitted it off and are laughing, clearly enjoying each other's company.

Both the Amelia and Gura ended up also really loving Ina after all, and decided to swore their lives into making her life much more vibrant and joyous each day after hearing the tragedy that is her past, in exchange of their absolute chaotic energy affecting Ina of course.

It made Ao chan worried that the proper formal etiquette of the princess will be tarnished with those two around.

But they've let it go, they would never dare break that smile off her face again, never again.


End file.
